Hildgard
Hildgard History The true history of Hildgard is shrouded in myth and legend. What is agreed upon, at least in the Empire, is that the human race evolved first. They carved the first kingdoms from the savage wilds with grit and determination, as they spread throughout the world, some families were corrupted by Demons and Devils into baser forms. Elves, dwarves, and the like are nothing but corrupted humans, to be at best enslaved by their betters, and at worst culled to stop the spread of their corruption. As humanity encountered these other races more and more, the Lord of the Kingdom of Pictland manipulated those around him into initiating the Great Purge where any who were considered irredeemably corrupted by the non-humans were arrested, their property seized, they were tried, and executed or enslaved based on the severity of their crimes. Coincidentally, many of the Lord's political enemies were found to be deeply corrupted by the taint of the lesser beings and were dutifully purged. Using this as a spring board, the Lord consolidated power and soon assumed the throne of the nascent Empire as the Emperor Otto the Great, The Great Guardian. The economy of the Empire soon flourished with the massive slave armies and laborers, and continues to dominate the 'known' world to this day. As per public decree LXVIII, this is the history as told to all students of the Empire. Life in the Empire One's life in the Empire depends on several factors. Wealth, location, class, and perhaps most importantly, race. Humans dominate the Empire at all levels. This includes, on paper, those humans born of a deity or angelic bean such as Asimar, tieflings on the other hand, are often enslaved with no chance to earn their freedom. A human who is either considered nobility, no matter how minor, or has proven his or her worth to the Empire with a term of service in the army or priesthood is a free man. Able to own property, move freely, and often above suspicion in the eyes of the authorities. All others are enslaved, these people are considered property of either their owner, or the state. A slave is technically unable to own property, move freely, and usually closely observed by the authorities at least on paper. In actuality, human slaves owned by the state are often 'caretakers' of various property, receive chits to pass through various checkpoints for work, and since they are obviously law abiding humans, not too closely observed by the guard. The treatment of a slave owned by a free man is largely up to the owner. For human slaves however, they must maintain an acceptable living condition and may not abuse their charges under the degree Humanitis (LLV). None of this applies to a nonhuman. Nonhuman freemen are extremely rare. One must have performed a very great deed in service to the empire such as saving a royal heir, or donating an obscene amount of wealth to the Empire. A nonhuman slave owned by the state is guaranteed only food, clothing, and a quick death if injured. A nonhuman slave owned by a freeman is guaranteed nothing. Political Structure At the top of the Empire, is the Emperor whose throne is passed by rule of Absolute Cognatic Ultimontague, meaning the youngest child man or woman inherits, the first born is given to the army, and the second the church, all others may be given small parcels of land to begin a cadet house. The Emperor is served by the small council, which traditionally includes the Arch-prelate of the church, and the Grand Marshall of the Imperial Guard. Below them is the Hierarchy, a large governing body made up of the various noble houses. This body works to best govern the Empire by voting on various taxes, decrees, and laws and can be at anytime overruled by the Emperor, however this has only happened twice in the Empire's history. Below the Hierarchy is the Administratum, a vast bureaucracy made up of well educated well treated slaves who collect tithes, spread relief supplies, and generally run the day to day business of the Empire. The various mayors, minor nobles, and merchants report to the Administratum, and any political power or makeup below them is not set and may shift at anytime.